The Return of Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: After Susan gets bite by Funtime Foxy. Madison, Skyler, and 8-BitGaming work at Fazbear & Friends to save her
1. Chapter 1

Susan was hooked up to a hospital bed with a bandage where is frontal lobe used to be, which was bitten out by Funtime Foxy. Madison was crying over her daughter unconscious body while Skyler was talking with the doctor.

Skyler: What's the situation?

Doctor: Well, Susan appears to have lost his entire frontal lobe. She's a very lucky girl. Had Funtime Foxy bit a little deeper, she would've lost the ability to breath, and she would've died. We have a treatment, but you don't have the money unfortunately.

Madison: Isn't there any thing we could do to help?

Voice: Maybe there is.

Scott Cawthon was standing near them. Madison came up and punched him in the face.

Madison: You have a lot of nerve after what your animatronics did to my daughter!

Scott: Easy! Easy! I'm here to offer you a peace thing. We need a new guard, and the pay will help you with Susan.

Skyler: Hey. We're done with that!

Madison: We need to do it. It's the only way we can get money for her, and we can have some closure with those characters.

Skyler: If that fox ever comes by, we rip it to pieces.

Later, Madison and Skyler were in the restaurant with Scott.

Scott: Something else we should tell you. There's another guy who you're gonna work with who needs the money. Their name are Ryan and Other Ryan.

two 20 years old guys approached Madison and Skyler.

Ryan: Hello everybody. our name is The 8-bitsGaming.

Madison: Really?

Scott: Yeah. Their needs some money for charity work.

Other Ryan: You must be the Star Warrior. I've heard many tales of your skills. Quite frankly I'm happy to be part of this security team. I remember that ad from the paper. "Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift".

Skyler: Oh boy. Let's get ready. See you back here, Ryan and Other Ryan.

It was 12 am, and Ryan and Other Ryan was waiting for Skyler and Madison, who soon arrived.

Other Ryan: Welcome to Fazbear & Friend's. 12 am. The first night.

They entered the pizzeria and went to a small office that had posters and a fan. It had two entryways, with control panels next to each of them, with buttons marked door and light. Ryan grabbed a tablet which he turned on and a network of cameras turned on. The phone rang, and a man's voice was heard.

Dawko: Hello?

Ryan: Hi?

Dawko: Hello?

Ryan: Hi?

Dawko: Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Ryan: Ok.

Madison: This is gonna be a long night.

Dawko: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria . A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear & Friends Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Bla Bla bla. Now that might sound bad, I know.

Ryan: Yeah!

Dawko: But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '20.

Ryan: The bite?! What bite?!

Dawko: Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Ryan: Why?!

Dawko: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Fazbear & Friend's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Toy Golden Freddy suit.

Ryan: Oh, I get it.

Dawko: Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Ryan: Good night?! Oh no. Oh that's bad. I understand what we have to do. We need to watch the cams so they don't come after...

Toy Springtrap was gone.

Ryan: One's missing!

He flipped over to the Backstage camera, and saw Toy Springtrap standing near the tables.

Ryan: Oh hi! There you are pretty rabbit thing.

Skyler: Guess we're back to this.

Madison: I knew we shouldn't have come here.

Ryan: So what you gotta do, is watch the cams and see if they come by, and you only have a little bit of power. We're at 95% and it's 12 am.

Other Ryan: Alright. Just don't waste power with the cameras.

Ryan: That is the preferable option!

Other Ryan flipped up the camera and saw Toy Springtrap had moved to the dining area.

Other Ryan: Hi. Ok you moved again. I see where we are. They're aren't near us. So that's good. Just got to periodically check. Hey, what bite was the guy talking about?

Madison: It's why we're here.

Skyler: One of the animatronics bit out my sister Daughter's frontal lobe. We're using this job to pay for a treatment.

Ryan: Well, that sucks. I'm sorry about that.

Madison: It's ok. We make it through five nights of this, and we'll be able to heal him. He's alive, but barely.

Ryan: We'll make it through this.

Other Ryan checked the camera and saw Toy Springtrap had left the dining room, and was back in the backstage area.

Other Ryan: Hi. He's back there. Ok. I get what has to happen. Just gotta altermate between the two places.

He checked the show stage, and Crocky and Balloon Girl had left.

Other Ryan: Wait wait. Where's the other two?! Where is they?!

Madison: Hit the doors!

Skyler and Ryan hit both doors as Other Ryan checked all the cameras. He finally found Balloon Girl staring at the camera in the restrooms.

Other Ryan: Ok found Balloon Girl. We're good.

Skyler and Ryan opened the door.

Other Ryan saw Toy Springtrap in the hallway, close to their room.

Other Ryan: Hi, you're really close to us.

He flashed over to the west hall, and caught Crocky staring two directions with his jaw open.

Other Ryan: Hi! Oh boy. This is some bullshit right here.

Other Ryan hit a light outside the left door, and caught Toy Springtrap in the light.

Other Ryan: Ah! Fuck you!

He through the door down.

Madison: Hey. Watch your mouth.

Ryan: He's fine. There aren't any kids here.

Skyler: Right.

Madison: I know. I keep thinking Susan's here too.

Suddenly, the power went out.

Other Ryan: Ah!

Toy Golden Freddy appeared in the left door, flashing his eyes and mouth to a music box song he was playing.

Other Ryan: Hi! Oh God! Hi!

A bell gong went off, ending the shift.

Ryan: Did we make it?

Madison: Yeah.

Other Ryan: Yeah!

Skyler: We still got more nights.

Other Ryan: Oh, God not again. Why would I do this stupid job?

Madison: You signed yourself away to it. Now be back here by midnight tonight. We have a friend to visit.

Other Ryan: Midnight. See you here!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skyler and Madison arrived at the hospital to visit Madison. She was still hooked up to the machinery, which kept her alive. Everyone sat next to her.

Madison: Hey Susanna. I'm not even sure if you can hear me, but we're going to save you. We're going back to that place, and we're gonna get the money to save you.

Skyler: Just stay strong. And be well.

Skyler and Madison arrived later at the restaurant with Ryan and Other Ryan.

Other Ryan: Welcome back. Let's get started.

They moved to the office and got set up. The phone rang.

Message: Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Toy Golden Freddy and his friends tend to become more activeas the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Ryan checked the cams, and saw Toy Springtrap had already left. He flipped across the cams, and caught him in the corner right outside the door.

Ryan: Hi! You got close really quick!

Message: Uh... Interestingly enough, Toy Golden Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?

Ryan: Heh heh.

Ryan caught Toy Springtrap in the light, and Other Ryan shut the door.

Message: I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views,

Ryan: I know!

Message: and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors.

Ryan: He is!

Message: So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Mangle's Kids Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

Ryan checked the cam and saw Crocky had left.

Ryan: Where's big green? Where's big green?

He saw his silhouette in the dining room.

Ryan: There's big green. Where's spring bonnie?

He the checked the light and saw Toy Springtrap's shadow.

Skyler: Is he still there?

Madison: What's our power?

Ryan: 85% and its 1 am. Why won't that rabbit just screw himself, we can't deal with this. He's just gonna stand there! He's gonna stand there and waste all our power.

Skyler: This is not good.

Ryan: Well. This is off to a fine start. I thought we might skid right by night 2, but this guy...

Madison checked the light.

Madison: He's not leaving! Why is he not leaving?

Ryan: Oh, God we're never gonna make it because he's still there! Go away! Nobody likes you!

He opened the door, and Toy Springtrap was still there. He quickly shut it.

Ryan: He's still there! Why?! Why is he still there?!

Toy Springtrap soon left, and Susan opened the door.

Ryan: Ok. Ok.

Madison: What's the power at now?

Ryan: 75% and its 2 am.

Ryan saw Toy Springtrap in the dining hall. He checked and found Balloon Girl in the restrooms.

Ryan: Where was the Mangle's Cove person I needed to watch?

He found a camera with a green curtain marked Mangle's Kids Cove.

Ryan: Oh, there's Mangle's Kids Cove.

He checked up and saw Toy Springtrap in the supply closet, and Chica in the dining hall. He flipped back over to Mangle's Kids Cove and saw Funtime Foxy peeking her head through with glowing eyes and bloodstained jaws.

Ryan: Hi, Mangle's Cove woman! Nyah. That fox is ugly.

Madison: Fox?!

Madison took the tablet and saw Funtime Foxy looking through.

Ryan: I'm guessing the fox is the Bite of '20 culprit.

Skyler: Congratulations. You have the power to state the absolutely obvious.

Ryan: Thank you! Wait a minute.

He checked and saw Toy Springtrap in the west hall corner.

Ryan: Toy Springtrap's here. Well, he's not here just yet. Don't want to run out of power. Oh, the sounds I don't like them.

He checked the west hall and saw Funtime Foxy sprinting to the room.

Ryan: Ah, fuck! No no! Oh, God!

Ryan tried to hit the button, but Funtime Foxy leapt into the room, letting out a metallic scream. Other Ryan let out a high pitched fear scream, and Madison unleashed a fury of Sword attacks on her, knocking her out of the room.

Other Ryan: Fucking fuck! I tried to push it! Oh, my God! Oh!

Skyler: Ok. Make a note. Watch Mangle's Kids Cove very closely.

Ryan: Ok. Ok. I got it. 5 am at 14%.

Toy Springtrap appeared in the door, and Madison hit the button.

Ryan: We've had to keep that door closed all night!

The power started to drain faster, until it was at 2%.

Other Ryan: Come on! Come on! Ah, 2% milk!

The power went to 1%.

Ryan: Ah, 1% milk. Blech. I hate it. We're gonna go skim. We're gonna go skim levels of power. Just a little longer, just a little looo-

The power went out. Toy Golden Freddy started playing his song.

Other Ryan: Nnnnnnnn! Turn! Turn! Turn! Turn into 6! Turn to 6, don't rip my guts out!

The song continued.

Ryan: Ah, come on! Turn! 6 am!

Everything suddenly went pitch black.

Other Ryan: We're dead. Auagghh!

The bell gong went off, ending the shift.

Ryan: Yes! We made it! Alright, I will see you back here, for night 3. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Madison and Skyler arrived back at the pizzeria for Night 3. Markiplier arrived with them.

Ryan: Hello, Star Warriors, and welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. I had time this morning to recollect my thoughts and come up with what was necessary to win.

Skyler: And that would be?

Other Ryan: We should just check Mangle's Kids Cove, and checking the lights for the other two. Considering they can just jump right next to your door. Cause it doesn't even matter. My time spent finding them is just gonna be power wasted. I just need to very quickly check everything, and we will win.

They walked to the office, got settled in, and the phone rang.

Message: ''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long.

Ryan: What?

Message: I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant.

Other Ryan: Of course.

Message: Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Toy Golden Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Madison: Was that his attempt at being competent?

Message: Oh yeah, one more thing. Uh, they just informed me of your experience at the last location. I-I don't remember any specific details, other than...a puppet that was a dark spirit tried to imitate my voice and body, to try and kill you. I want to reassure you, I'm no puppet. My name is Lewis Dawkins, and I hope you have no negative feelings towards the company. Last thing, it was around this time Toy Golden Freddy would start moving. He usually stays in the darker areas of the restaurant, so keep a close eye on any dark spaces in the camera views. Y-you know he's moving if you hear a really low laugh. He'll usually wait by the East Hall Corner before he gets into your office, and then he'll evade the door light. Just keep an eye out for him. Um...Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

Ryan checked the camera, and when he pulled it down, Nightmare Fredbear was sitting across from the room.

Ryan: AH! FUCK YOU! OH GOD!

Nightmare Fredbear disappeared.

Ryan: WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK, OK?! NOT OK!

Madison smacked him in the face.

Ryan: Ow. What was that, Madison?

Madison: You were panicking. I had to calm you down.

Other Ryan: What'd you see?

Ryan: I don't even know. It looked like Freddy, but it was gold and Nightmarish.

Skyler: Wait. Nightmare Fredbear?

Ryan: Y-yeah. I guess. Wait. How do you know what it was? Did it have something to do with that thing with the plushtrap?

Madison: Yes. It's nothing to worry about. He won't hurt us.

Ryan: Yay!

The Star Warriors continued their shift, until a deep laughing was heard.

Other Ryan: What is that?

Ryan checked the show stage and saw Toy Golden Freddy was gone.

Ryan: Woah woah. What the fuck?! No! No! No, Toy Golden Freddy's gone! He left! He flippidy do da left!

The bell gong was heard, and ended the shift.

Ryan: Yes! We did it! Thank you so much for coming, and as always, I will see you, in the next shift. Bye bye!

At the hospital, in Susan's room, something began to occur in her mind. A certain dark energy began to swirl through her conscience.

Deep voice: I have returned...

The Star Warriors arrived back for Night 4.

Ryan: Welcome back. Let's continue our shift, shall we? Now I think I have a way we can get rid of Toy Golden Freddy this time.

Madison: How?

Ryan: When he's right outside the door, shut it, and wait for him to leave.

Other Ryan: Thanks for the sage advice, Captain Obvious.

They got to the office, settled in, and Lewis called.

Lewis message: Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do , hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I , hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*. You know...*moan* oh,no-*noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*.

Funtime Foxy leapt into the room and screamed

Ryan: Ah! Fuck you!

Skyler knocked her away.

Markiplier: Oh, oh oh! I didn't check Mangle's Kids Cove. I was worried about that guy. He died!

Madison: We know.

At the hospital, the darkness in Susan's mind grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly, Susan's eyes opened. They were dark black with small white pupils in the middle like pinpricks. She stumbled out of her bed, looking around the hospital, crashing into the walls. She saw the doctor and slowly approached her.

Doctor: Susanna? How are you walking?

Susan held up his hand, and the doctor began grabbing his throat, as he was lifted into the air. Susan spoke in a deep, low voice.

Susan: Where are the Star Warriors?

Doctor: They're at the new Fazbear and Friend's pizza!

Susan: Thank you. They will be my next victims.

Doctor: Next?

Susan twisted her hand, breaking the Doctor's neck.

At the pizza place, the Star Warriors, Other Ryan, and Ryan had finished their shift. As they were departing the pizzeria. A darkness tornado began swirling around them. They saw the dark-eyed Susan float down and land in front of them, dressed in her clothes again.

Madison: Susanna! You're ok!

Madison ran towards her daughter, only for a sonic wave to knock her back.

Skyler: Susan?

Susan: Susan's gone. Do you remember me? I'm back!

Other Ryan: What is going on?! What is happening?!

Amethyst: Susan! What are you talking about?!

Madison: Do you not remember me? The very being destroyed by my brother made of light?

Skyler: Brother made of...

Madison and Skyler gasped.

Skyler: It's Plushtrap!

Susan: There you go-o-o...

Susan's eyes reverted to normal.

Susann: Mom! Help me! Please!

They reverted back to dark black.

Plushtrap: Silence! This body is mine!

Ryan: Why?! Can somebody explain this to me?!

Susan shot darkness into Ryan and Other Ryan's mind, giving him the information.

Ryan: Oh, we get it.

Madison: Susan! Fight back! Don't let Plushtrap take over!

Susan lifted her hand, and shadow creatures began to form, before morphing into dark copies of the Star Warriors.

Skyler: ryan and other ryan. Stay back. We'll handle this.

Ryan: No problem!

Madison and Skyler drew their weapons, and the darkness copies did the same.

Madison: Ruh-oh.

Madison: Stand together. Don't let them separate us.

Shadow Madison slammed its Sword into Madison, crashing through the street. She pulled herself up. The two of them leapt towards each other, clashing sword. Madison punched through Shadow Madison's head, but it reformed around her fist, and Shadow Garnet kicked her into a wall.

Skyler and her Shadow copy clashed spears, and Skyler soon bisected her copy.

Skyler: Ha ha!

The copy then morphed into two Shadow Skyler. Skyler drew another sword.

Skyler: I hate fighting me.

Susan slowly approached the hiding Ryan, who rose from his hiding place, standing to face Susan.

Ryan: Plushtrap. Let Susan go.

Susan formed a dark energy ball in her hand.

Ryan: I said...

Susan threw the dark energy ball.

Ryan: LET HER GO!

Two blades extended from his elbows across his arms, creating two forearm blades. He blocked the dark blast, and deflected it towards the shadow copies. This caused them to all be destroyed and broken apart.

Skyler: Huh?

The blades retracted into Ryan's elbows.

Madison: What did...how did you...huh?

Ryan: I suppose it's time I revealed our true identity. Our name ain't really Ryan and Other Ryan. My name...

His entire body glowed blue, and Ryan and Other Ryan fusion into one. His hair changed to a dark blue, his skin became turquoise, and he wore dark blue sweatpants, and a bright blue tank top.

Ryan:...is Aquamarine.

Madison: He's a Star Warrior?

Aquamarine: Yeah, I have an Aquamarine on the back of my neck. Never mind that. We have to figure out how to get that Puppet out of Steven.

The three star warriors turned to face the possessed Susan. Skyler pulled out her Sword, Madison drew her stinger, and Aquamarine drew his arm blades.

Plushtrap: It is time for your demise.

All three leapt forward, but all got blasted back by a sonic wave. Madison jumped forward with a Sword strike, where as Susan evaded it, and delivered quick blows to her stomach, blasting her away with a darkness shockwave. Skyler tried to swing a sword at her, but she grabbed the sword and elbowed her away. Aquamarine attacked with his arm-blades, and Susan dodged the attacks and swept him off his feet. He walked over Skyler, pinned her to the floor and charged up darkness in her hand.

Plushtrap: It's over!

Plushtrap forced it towards Skyler, but her own hand suddenly stopped him.

Skyler: What?

Susan: I won't...let you...hurt...My Aunt!

Susan began attacking herself, punching herself in the gut and face, beating herself up.

Susan: Get out of my body!

Plushtrap: Never! You're mine!

Susan screamed as a large amount of light built up from within her. Plushtrap was expelled from her body, and Nightmare Fredbear appeared from Susan's stomach as the teenage girl fell unconscious.

Plushtrap: Nightmare Fredbear! But how why?

Nightmare Fredbear: I guess neither of us were entirely dead.

Plushtrap and Nightmare Fredbear began to fight, firing energy at each other, and wrestling along the ground. The Star Warriors grabbed the unconscious Susan.

Aquamarine: She's unconscious, but she'll live.

Plushtrap and Nightmare Fredbear began to infuse with each other, swirling around each other, creating a yin-yang symbol as the two fired light and dark symbols different directions. Nightmare Fredbear gained the advantage, infusing light into the Plushtrap.

Nightmare Fredbear: In the words of a powerful warrior...

Nightmare Fredbear took Plushtrap into a dark-light energy ball, aiming it at the rising sun.

Nightmare Fredbear: Skadoosh.

He threw Plushtrap and the light energy into the sun, destroying him and burning him down.

Plushtrap: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Nightmare Fredbear: It's finished.

Nightmare Fredbear saw Susan's body, and realized something.

Nightmare Fredbear: She's not unconscious.

Aquamarine: What?

Nightmare Fredbear: She's entered a death-like sleep. From which she will never awaken. Only my life force can reawaken her.

Skyler: We can't ask you to do this.

Nightmare Fredbear: I can. Goodbye.

Nightmare Fredbear infused his essence into Susan leaving a yellow husk with the head slouched over. Susan suddenly awoke from her death sleep, and saw everything around her.

Susan: Where am I?

Madison: Susanna!

Susan: You're back!

Madison, and Skyler all embraced Susan in a massive hug.

Madison: You get in here too, Ryan and Other Ryan!

Aquamarine: Naw, come on! This is a you thing and...

Madison shapeshifted her arm and drew Aquamarine into the hug as well.

Aquamarine: Well, guess we're hugging.

After the hug was over, the Star Warriors had a talk with Aquamarine.

Skyler: We can't thank you enough for your help.

Madison: What'll you do now?

Aquamarine: Probably go back to my original job.

He shifted back into Ryan and Other Ryan.

Ryan: Entertaining youtubers for our life span.

Ryan and Other Ryan then slowly warped away.

Madison: They're mimicking humans now.

Skyler: How will we know who to trust?

Madison: We will just know.

Susan: So, what do we do now?

Madison: Anyone want lunch?

Everyone started laughing. Even Madison.

THE END


End file.
